


Veilig in jouw armen.

by Lilo_93



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Men Crying
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Valtteri word tweede en stoffel. Stoffel heeft het even helemaal gehad. Terwijl de andere jongens aan het feesten zijn zoeken de twee elkaar op. Kunnen ze steun bij elkaar vinden of word het verdriet alleen maar erger.





	Veilig in jouw armen.

"Verdomme, waarom maakt Toto nou die beslissing. Het had mijn race moeten worden." Ik kijk naar Max. Hij is blij. 21 jaar en race die hij technisch gezien wel had kunnen winnen. Dan had ik het niet erg gevonden om tweede te worden. Met Max een podium delen is altijd beter dan met Lewis. Ik kijk naar Daniel die Max in zijn armen trekt. Ik weet zeker dat die twee gaan feesten. Samen met de andere mensen. Ik zie de rest van de jongens bij hen staan behalve Stoffel. Wacht even. Waar is Stoffel of beter gezegd wat is er gebeurt. Ik kijk om mij heen. Fernando kijkt mij vragend aan. "Wat is er." "Waar is Stoffel." "Geen idee, na de bespreking is hij weggelopen, reageert nergens op, volgens mij zit hij er deels doorheen." "Waarom ben je dan niet bij hem." "Stoffel wou geen contact tot woensdag." Ik zucht. Ik ken Stoffel amper. Ik weet alleen dat hij volgend jaar niet meer bij f1 zit. Dat vind ik al stom genoeg. 

Ik loop richting het hotel. Ik stop bij het water. Ik zie hem zitten. Een gebogen houding. Je kan zien dat hij huilt. Ergens had ik verwacht dat Pierre bij hem zou zijn. Liever gezegd Max. Ik stap voorzichtig op hem af en sla mijn armen van achteren om hem heen. Hij leunt direct naar mij toe. Ik trek hem in mijn armen. Hij legt zijn hoofd tegen mijn borst. We zeggen helemaal niks. Soms is het gewoon beter om niks te zeggen. Stoffel sluit zijn ogen. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. Ik druk een kus op zijn haren. Ik zie dat er een deken naast hem ligt. Ik leg de deken over ons heen. Ik leun tegen de muur. Met Stoffel nu armen voel ik mij veilig. We zeggen niks. Hij opent zijn ogen en kijkt mij vragend aan. "Ik ben liever hier dan bij de rest van de jongens, ik wil er voor je zijn ook op deze momenten." Stoffel kust mij voorzichtig. Ik kus hem terug. We gaan beide liggen. Kijkend naar de sterren. Ik voel zijn armen nu om middel. Zijn hoofd op mijn borstkas. Mijn hand door zijn haren. "Jij had moeten winnen, ik hoorde wat Toto heeft gedaan." "We kunnen er niks aan veranderen, alleen hopen dat het nu amper voor gaat komen." "Denk je dat Max de race had kunnen winnen." "Ik denk het ergens wel maar ik had hem dan meer gegund dan Lewis want die had niet eens een blaar op zijn band." "Dus Toto heeft gelogen." "Dat wist ik ergens al wel, zeker toen Seb het mij vertelde, die had de banden van Lewis bekeken." We staren elkaar aan. Ik druk mijn lippen op die van stoffel. Hij trekt mij nu in zijn armen. We zoenen. Vergeten even de frustraties. De pijn en vooral het verdriet. 

"Jij en ik redden het, we gaan gewoon de rest van het seizoen alles geven en na het seizoen gaan we op vakantie en kunnen dan eindelijk echt samen genieten." "Is er denk je een ons." " Ik zou niks liever willen als ik heel eerlijk ben." We zoenen weer. Dit keer met iets meer passie. Ik voel de lippen van Stoffel tegen mijn nek. Een zuigzoen is al snel zichtbaar. We kijken elkaar lachend aan. "Zullen we Max nog een tijdje gaan lastigvallen." "Graag." We staan op. Ik trek Stoffel nog een keertje in armen. We zeggen niks. "Ik had nooit verwacht dat jij mij leuk zou vinden." "Misschien waren we net zo onhandig bezig als Pierre en Charles." "Gaan we elkaar veel zien als je nog een keer voor f1 rijd." "Ik neem je gewoon mee en als jij een race hebt ga ik mee." "Dus samen reizen we de wereld af." "Ja en in de vakanties zijn we samen en kunnen zoveel knuffelen als we willen." "Dat klinkt als een super goed idee." We lopen naar het gebouw waar Max zijn verjaardag viert. Ik zie de jarige innig op de dansvloer staan met Daniel. Ze hebben niks door. Stoffel wijst in de richting waar Pierre en Charles staan. Zij hebben ook niks door behalve dat Kimi en Seb als twee vaders heel blij kijken naar hoe hun zoon zijn eerste liefde heeft gevonden. Fernando stapt op ons af. "Ik dacht dat ik jullie niet meer zou zien." Stoffel haalt zijn schouders op. "We komen nog even kijken maar pakken morgen het eerste vliegtuig naar Japan om daar samen wat tijd door te brengen." 

Ik druk een kus op de lippen van Stoffel. "Vind je lief." "Jij bent mijn lief." Ik kijk hem vragend aan. "Jij bent van mij." Dan begrijp ik wat hij bedoelt. Max is nu ook bij ons komen staan. "Wacht Stoffel meen je dit echt, je hebt eindelijk aan hem bekend dat je van hem houd." "Ja, en dat voelt goed." "Hoe bedoel je eindelijk Max." "O sinds meneer bij f1 is, wil hij niks liever dan jou zijn lief noemen." "Wacht maar hoe zat het dan met Pierre." "Pierre is als mijn broertje plus dat hij alleen maar oog heeft voor Charles." Dat verklaard nu alles. Ik trek Stoffel tegen mij aan. "Jij en ik nu naar het hotel." We zeggen gedag tegen de rest. Stoffel beloofd Max dat ze samen nog iets gaan doen. Ik kijk naar Kimi. Die glimlacht alleen meer. Hij is als een broer voor mij. Ik denk dat hij heel goed weet wat er nu speelt. 

Later liggen wij in mijn bed. "Ik hou van je Valtteri." "Ik hou ook veel van jouw Stoffel." Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Hij speelt iets met mijn hand. Ik voel een kus op mijn haren. "We kunnen gaan slapen, over een paar uur moeten we opstaan en daarna vliegen we naar Japan waar ik al iets heb gevonden waar jij en ik ieder geval tot woensdag kunnen verblijven." "Misschien kunnen we samen trainen en daarna lekker afkoelen in het water." Ik druk een laatste keer een kus op zijn lippen en doe het licht uit. "Slaap lekker lief." "Slaap zacht Stoffel." 

Hoe een rot dag in 1 van de mooiste dagen van mijn leven veranderde.


End file.
